Forever and Always
by hijademorfeo
Summary: Alison has had an accident and those are her last moments with her fiancé Emily Fields.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone. That's a short oneshoot which came to my mind while I was listening ''Forever and Always'' by Parachute.

I hope you like it. English is not my first language so... sorry for the mistakes that it could have.

I DON'T own anything.

* * *

><p><em><strong>''Forever and Always''<strong>_

Alison and Emily have been dating for a year and half after Alison admitted her feeling for emily weren't Friendly . both have just finished their senior year and they are moving to LA, Where they were admitted in UCLA, Emily with a Full scholarship after winner every single swimming championship .

All their friends are in different parts of the country : Spencer and Toby are skiing in Aspen; Ezra and Aria are in NY visiting every single museum, art gallery, musicals ... and Hanna and Caleb after three days fighting for the place where they wanted to go, they found that Hawaii was the perfect solution.

Emily is waiting for Alison in her porch while Alison is finishing her suitcase. they finally can make their dream come true. They finally are going to Paris, just like Alison promised to Emily years ago.

- What are you thinking? - Alison asked wrapping Emily's waist with her arms, hugging her from behind and resting her chin on the Mermaid's left shoulder .

-Nothing-Emily lied and She felt how Ali froze behind her.

-I can't believe how lucky I am- She said with a big smile on her face and she turn around to see her girlfriend's face.

-Why not? You deserve all the good things in the world-Alison said

- And that's I have... I couldn't asked for anything better than you-Emily said

-That's why I love you, You always have seen the best part of me.

-Girls! it's time to go- Emily's dad said- go and say goodbye to Mom

**[Two days after they arrive]**

-OMG IT'S BEAUTIFUL- Emily Screamed

-I was right- Alison said with a Smile, her girlfriend turned around and looked at her- You look so good on the top of Eiffel Tower.

Emily blushed and kiss her girlfriend on the top of Eiffel Tower, like she always wanted.

It's 6:30 am it's their anniversary and they are laying on the bed of their hotel. Tomorrow it's their last day on Paris, they haven't been gone yet and they are planning their next visit.

Alison is the first to wake up, her mermaid is sleeping with her head over Alison's shoulder and she though that's the closest to heaven that She'd ever been.

-You're staring- Emily said with her eyes closed and a smile

-Sorry, I can't resist, You look so beautiful- Ali said

-I'm not

-Yes, You are the most beautiful woman in the earth... And I'm sure that Paris wouldn't have been so perfect if you were not here with me.

-Ali...

-Let me finish... I know we are so young and we have to learn and we will pass through so many problems, disappointments and whatever life has prepared to us... But I don't really care about what's next, I only care if you will be with me.

-Of course I will.

Then Alison gave to Emily a little red velvet box. Emily opened it and the emotion took her. She can barely breathe and her eyes were full of tears.

-I'm not proposing, we're not ready for that...It's just a firm promise that when we are ready, I'm gonna spend my whole life making you the happiest woman on the history.

-Ali... I love you-Emily Said.

-And I love you too, more than I could love anyone else. I jut want you wear this rings until we are ready to put them on our fingers.

-Since when did you have them?-She said looking at the inscription that was inside of the rings. Their names.

-For so long...

[Three years after that trip]

Emily is sitting at the table waiting for Ali. She's late and her phone is off. Emily has a bad feeling, if she would be late, she would have called.

She wait an hour and then the phone rings.

- Hello?

-It's Emily Fields?

-Yeah, who's calling?- She is internally begging but her worst nightmares come true.

-I call from Presbyterian Medical Center, her girlfriend Alison is here, you should come right now.

She takes her stuff and 10 minutes later, She' in that hospital with her heart almost broken.

She pulls up to the entrance and she ask for her in the front desk. A nurse tells her what happened but she can't hear it.

_Miss Field her girlfiend __has had an accident, a drunk driver crashed into her car. Her condition is very serious but now she is stable. We're waiting for the surgeon. Meanwhile you can be with her, This nurse will accompany you to the ICU_

She just listen how her heart is beating slower... Just like Ali's heart.

She walks into the room and she sits by her bedside. She's trying not to cry but she can't. She is seeing the love of her life fighting to survive.

-Ali... Please... Don't you dare to leave me alone.

Suddenly Alison open her eyes and gives her a half smile.

-Hey Beautiful-Ali whispers.

-Shh, rest... It's what you need.

-Em... I

-Ali don't say it

-Babe, I love you but I need to say it.

-No Ali, I'm not going anywhere.

-Actually All I wanna say is... If we had had children... Which will be their names?

-If we had had two children, boy and girl,would be called Lauren And Samuel.

-Lauren would be the troublemaker.

-Why?

-You know, like mother like daughter- she said with a smile.

-And where you would like for us to live?

-Well, I used to want to live in paris, light is different, it has something magical. but now I think I would like to live in a small town like the one we grew up. We would live in a big house, Samuel, Lauren, You, pepe and Me.

-He's in the door waiting for you to come home. He won't move until you back home with me.

-Babe we know...-She try to said but she started to having breathing problems.

Emily dind't want to let her alone but when She began coughing blood, Emily pressed the emergency button and screamed for help.

A couple of nurses and a doctor came into the room. They separated Emily from Alison and They start to make an CPR.

Alison regains consciousness and the doctor makes her simple questions to check that everything is as well as it can be in her state. She answer politely every single question except when He asked if Emily was single.

-She's too much for you.

The doctor smiled and asked Emily to leave the room with him.

-His condition is very serious and as soon as we have a free operating room will operate, however I cannot be sure that she will survive, but I promise I'll do what I can, to get her back to you.

Emily nodded and returned with Alison. She doesn't even think the words She said.

-Marry me.

-Em what are you saying?- Alison said in shock.

- You promised me that one day I will be Emily, Alison Dilaurentis's wife, and I don't wait more-She said with tears in her eyes.

-Actually, what I promised You is that one day I would be Alison Fields. You know, Alison Fields sounds better than Emily Dilaurentis- she said with a half smile because of the pain he was suffering.

- I love you-Emily said- wait for me

-I'll wait for you till my last breath-Ali said.

Emily ran to the hospital chapel and your luck, there was a priest who after listening carefully to Emlily.

Despite what his religion said, He found in Emily's story, the true love that two married people should have for each other.

After 20 minutes Emily was enouncing her vows in front of a couple of nurses, the doctor and the priest.

-I want you forever, forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together, forever and always and always remember, Whether happy or sad or whatever We'll still love each other...forever and always...''

Emily finish her vows but Ali's heart is beatting so slowly, she tooks Emily's hand and put her ring on it, after said her own vows :''I'll love you forever, forever and always. Please just remember...even if I'm not there. I'll always love you, forever and always''.

The doctor said it's the moment and They takes Alison to the operating room while Emily just pray to a God that She doesn't believe in.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it, there's a chance that this oneshot have another end but not for now.<br>don't forget follow, add to favorite and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for not updating earlier, I had a big writer's block and I didn't know how to finish this. My first thoughts was let Ali die and a very dramatic ending but after I saw the last two episodes of Pll.. I just need something cute, fluff and also something that gives me hope to don't give up on.

Thanks for all comments and favorites

Btw English is not my first language, so excuse me if there are some gramar mistakes.

* * *

><p>After three weeks, nothing had changed. Alison had been saved in that operation, but She hadn't woke up yet.<p>

the doctors were so worried about her situation but Emily still had faith, Emily still has faith in Alison. "She will be back, she always do " Emily said over and over again, like a mantra which keeps her in calm and focused. She didn't move from Alison's room for days. She wanted to be there when Ali Wake up.

She has been spoken with her wife all the time. She told her about the trips and the things they wanna do when She wake up. She also told her about their past and obviously She told her how much She loves her.

But everything changed one week later. Everything changed the day they make their first month of marriage.

Emily was talking about one house in their neighborhood, the owners are moving to NY and the price was reasonable...at least for who can have the money. She can imagine Sam and Lauren playing in the backyard while Alison is in her lap, watching how their children have fun.

- That' sounds like heaven to me-Alison said softly before open her eyes.

-Omg, babe! -Emily scream happily

Emily suddenly start to cry and Alison wipe her eyes.

-I thought that I already had lost you-Emily confes.

-You will never lose me, I promise- Alison said looking straight to Emily's eyes- you don't know how much I missed those beautiful eyes.

-I love you so much- Emily said before kissed he wife.

* * *

><p><strong>[Six years later]<strong>

Alison was sitting in the front porch of her house in Santa Monica, which Kenneth gave to her, after Alison's graduation, just two years after She almost die in a car accident.

She remember that day like one of the best days in her life. Yeah, She almost die, but also it was the day when Emily asked to marry her, and that's all she matter about that day.

She's looking at the foreground where her little Sam is playing with Jazz, a little Shelter whose father is Pepe

-Sam, stop now, you're going to hurt him-Alison said while she was looking at her little son playing with the little puppy.

Sam looks at her momma and gives her a big smile and She can't resist smile him back, because that little boy earned her heart just a few minutes after have born, when He surrounded with his left hand one of Alison's finger.

She loves him since the first moment that the doctor said that they were pregnant(because even if the only pregnant was Ali, that boy was their child, the emison child) She won't accept that she cried when she heard sam's heart for the first time. But in that moment when she knew that She would do anything to keep him: safe, sound and happy; was when her little boy wrapped with his little hands one of Alison's fingers.

Pepe came to the porch and he sat by Alison's side, waiting for some caresses behind his ears or in her back. When Ali saw him, immediately caresses his head and she didnt stop until, He run beside Sam who accidentally stepped on the little puppy. Pepe stood between Sam and Jazz, trying to protect him from his own child.

Pepe grabbed Jazz by his nape and took him inside the house.

-Mommy- Sam screamed when he saw how the dog separated him from his playmate.

Alison walked into the foreground and take him into her arms.

-Mommy why pepe don't let me play with Jazz? He hates me?-Sam asked with tears in his blue eyes.

Sam was the perfect mix between his moms. He had emily's hair, eyebrows and skin but Also he had Alison's eyes, nose, mouth and that adorable dimple in his left cheek.

-Baby, He loves you with all his heart.

-Then why he won't let us play?- He asked sadly

-Babe you hurt Jazz, He was going to bite you, so Pepe protects you until Jazz forgets You stepped him .

-I should apologize with him?- he asked

-You should, but not now. It's time to take a bath and dinner

After two hours Sam was trying to don't fall asleep in Alison's lap.

-Babe it's late

-I'm not tired- He said yawning

Alison smile at him and kiss his forehead.

-That's not what I'm seeing

- I wanna see mommy before go to bed, She was reading me a fairytale.

-Babe, mommy is busy in the hospital, she won't be here early, but I can read to you.

-No, Fairytales are mommy's thing. can you sing to me?

-Sure babe.

Sam lowered his head and wrap his arms around her mother's neck, leaning his head against her chest.

-You look tired babe, sleep time ?-Alison asked softly

-Yeah- he said before fall asleep into his mom arms.

Alison went upstairs with Sam in her arms, and once she arrives at her son's room. She lies him down and Sing a couple of songs to him. When she turned around, Alison saw her wife, leaning against the door frame with a big smile in her face.

-I wasn't able to come early, I'm sorry-she said

-It's okay, I understand.

-But he not...

-Em he's only 4 years old, he wants play with you all day, but one day He will understand, how much You've done for us.

Emily leaned her forehead against her wife's forehead and she sighed heavily.

-What i've done to deserve you?-she asked while

-That's why I ask myself every single day, What i've done to deserve both of you.

-You never given up on us

Alison smiles and intertwines her fingers with her wife's fingers and She pulled EMILY into their room.

-I missed you- Emily said softly while she was caressing her wife's cheeks.

-I missed you too- Alison said leaning down to kiss his only love.

-Baby I think I wanna marry you- Emily said against Alison's lips.

-Damn, I wanted to say that first- Alison said

-Then just ask it.

Alison smiled at her, She got down on bended knee and ask softly

-Emily Catherine Fields will you marry me?-Alison said looking straight into her eyes.

-of course I do, I mean... I 'll do it over and over again


End file.
